Little Gifts of Healing
by StarESP4Cat
Summary: Sequel to 'Reassurances'. It has been 14 months since Nick was kidnapped, buried alive and rescued. Today, he is going to receive two precious gift that he and Sara created.


Little Gifts of Healing

Pairing: Sara and Nick (Snickers)

Spoiler: Grave Danger

It has been 14 months since Nick was kidnapped, buried alive and rescued. He had healed physically from the incident, but mentally and emotionally are still an uphill battle. Now, he is about to receive two special gifts that he and Sara created together. This is told in Nick's POV.

A/N: This is a sequel to Reassurances. I didn't want to write anymore stories that the 'Grave Danger' episode could be used as a spoiler. However, I thought of this story and couldn't get rid of it in my mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI, not even Nick's parents Bill and Jillian Stokes. I do own my original characters.

Fraternal twins, a boy and a girl, that's what Sara's doctor said we were having. I couldn't believe this was happening. It has been 14 months since Kelly Gordon's father lured me into a phony crime scene, drugged me, kidnapped me and buried me alive. While I was in that plexi-glass coffin, I was thinking about my family and friends. My wife Sara and those bastard fire ants saved me. I was in the hospital for a week and away from work for two months on paid medical leave. The nasty ant bites cleared away considerably, but I don't have many physical scars. It's the psychological ones that take the longest to heal.

Here we are back at Desert Palm, only this time Sara is the patient. No, this is a happier reason. Sara is 8 and a half months pregnant with our twins. She was lying on her back and feeling very uncomfortable. She is waiting on when she will be taken to the operation room for a c-section.

"How is she doing?" my mom said.

"She is demanding pain medication," I sighed heavily. "Her doctor just told me she needs a Cesarean section since both babies are breeched."

"Pancho, she'll be fine," my dad tried to calm me down. "Sara seems to be a tough woman. She was the one that saved your life when that son of a bitch kidnapped you and buried you alive."

"Cisco, I really don't want to be reminded of the incident," I sighed. "I just want to move on and be a wonderful father to my twins."

"Mrs. Stokes, we have an operating room ready," Sara's doctor said. "Mr. Stokes, we are going to let you know when you can be with your wife."

I nodded my head as I put on the surgical scrubs so I don't contaminate the OR. I waited in her room for a few more minutes. A nurse came in and saw me.

"Mr. Stokes, you can come in now," she told me. "They already made the first incision."

I followed her to the operating room. During the walk, I couldn't believe that they are cutting Sara's tummy open to deliver our two babies. When we arrived in the OR, Sara turned her head and smiled at me. A nurse gave me a surgical mask to put on. I gave Sara a look of fright and she knew what that was all about. The mask reminded me of Mr. Gordon putting the chloroform soaked cloth over my nose and mouth to subdue me.

"Hey Nick, we discussed that with your therapist last month," Sara said. "It's okay."

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"I am numb from the midriff down," she said. "Soon, Nicholas Brendan, Jr. and Carolyn will be here."

"Did we have a middle name for Carolyn?" I asked.

"I don't think so, but we have to come up with one real fast," she smiled.

"Here's your daughter!" the doctor said as we heard our daughter's cries. "We are going to deliver your son real soon."

"Marisa," I told Sara.

"Marisa?" she asked.

"I was thinking about Marisa for Carolyn's middle name," I said. "Carolyn Marisa Stokes has a nice ring to it."

"I love it!" she smiled.

There was a sound of another baby crying, our son and my namesake, Nicholas Brendan Stokes, Jr.

"What are their names?" a nurse asked.

"Our daughter is Carolyn Marisa and our son is Nicholas Brendan," I said. "Do you have their weights and measurements?"

"Carolyn weighs five pounds, two ounces and is 19 inches long," she said. "Nicholas is five pound, twelve ounces and 20 inches long. They are both healthy, but we are going to take them to the NICU as a precaution. Don't worry, you will be reunited with them soon. The surgeon is now finishing up your wife's c-section."

A few minutes after they took Sara to recovery, I met my parents at the waiting area. They looked at me with a silent question, but smiled back at me when I smiled at them.

"Do we have two new grandkids, Pancho?" my dad asked.

"Carolyn Marisa and Nicholas Brendan, Jr. had arrived half an hour ago," I smiled. "They are 5 pounds, 2 ounces, 19 inches and 5 pounds, 12 ounces, 20 inches respectively."

"When can we see them?" my mom asked.

"They're at the NICU as a precaution," I replied. "Sara is in recovery. I guess in a few hours, we'll see them."

"Pancho, you must be hungry," my dad said. "How about your mom and I take you out to dinner? It just to celebrate our youngest child finally becoming a daddy and that we have him back! Don't worry, we'll have you back at Desert Palm to be with your wife and babies."

"Sure, Sara will be in recovery for awhile," I said. "I don't think she'll be in there for hours. There is a Japanese restaurant that we can go to that's near the hospital. I'll keep my cell phone on in case she calls from her room."

My parents and I went to the Japanese restaurant where we had salad. I had a sushi combo special while my parents had the sushi and sashimi special for two. Our dinners came with green tea to drink and our choice of ice cream. My dad had vanilla, my mom had chocolate and I had green tea. During dinner the conversation was all about my newborn twins and how I felt about becoming a dad. Nothing about my getting kidnapped and buried alive 14 months ago was discussed. It wasn't necessary, I have moved on. When the check arrived, I offered to pay, but my dad told me that he invited me. I agreed to let him pay.

Two hours later, I was cradling Carolyn Marisa in my arms while Nicholas Brendan, Jr. was in Sara's. My parents looked at their two new grandchildren and smiled. Three generations of the Stokes family in on room. I wish my brother, sisters and their families would have been here.

"Carolyn looks just like you, Nick," my mom said. "Little Nicholas looks more like Sara."

"Hey there, Little Pancho," my dad said to my son.

"Cisco, did you pick out a nickname for your new grandson?" I asked. "What about your new granddaughter?

"How about Vivi after the Alpha 'Ya-Ya' from 'Divine Secret of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood'?" he asked with a smile. "Your mom read the book during the flight to Vegas."

"I was thinking about Caro, another Ya-Ya," Sara said. "It's short for Carolyn, but Vivi suits her."

"Bill, I think we should leave the young couple alone to bond with their bundles of joy," my mom said. "We'll see them tomorrow. All of you should get some rest."

He nodded his head in agreement. Soon hugs, kisses and handshakes were exchanged before my parents left the hospital to go to our house. Still holding Carolyn, I sat on the chair near Sara's bed. We were looking at each other, smiled and talked for few moments. Sara and I kissed each other, careful not to harm our infants. A little while later, I put our sleeping twins in the portable cribs and saw Sara was asleep herself. I looked at my little family and started to softly sob at what I nearly didn't have. These babies were truly little gifts of healing.

LA FINE (Italian for THE END)

Post A/N: Reviews are always appreciated for this and my other stories! So remember to tip your waiters/waitress and I will be here whenever I can!


End file.
